Tortured
by Bree-and-Nettie-hour
Summary: What happened to Jane that caused her and alec to enjoy torturing others. Step back into her past to see her childhood up into her joining of the voultri and the meeting of the Cullens! Please read, this story is amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my second fanfic. If you like Maximum Ride I suggest you read my other story ****Falling in the Dark. ****I have been thinking about writing this story for a while but just now got the time to do it. If you feel that the story is bad, you can use constructive criticism, that's one of the reasons I write these stories. I hope in doing so, people can read what I write and help me improve my writing. Also, if you know any Naruto, Twilight, Maximum Ride, or Inuyasha stories that you find really good, tell me the name in a pm or a review! Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot, and the world! JK!**

"Alec where are you? This isn't funny; I'm tired of playing these stupid games!" I walked down the dusty hallway. Pictures covered the walls, each frame holding a person with eyes that seemed to watch my every move.

_I hate this creepy old house. Mom must be crazy if she thinks I'm living here!_

My family had just moved into an ancient house in the small town of Ankola. The old house belonged to the richest family in town, so the house is huge. But it was also claimed to be the place where at least 37 people were murdered. The house's owners were said to be serial killers. Civilians would go into the house and wouldn't come out. Everyone in Ankola refused to go near the house because they were afraid of disappearing. Apparently the house has been deserted ever since 1812 when the master of the house left in the middle of the night and never came back. Everyone believed he died.

_I feel like I'm in one of those stupid horror movies where the people buy a new house in a small superstitious town, and slowly everyone in the house starts to die. First the family pet, then the help, until finally the family meets the killer and just barely escapes with their lives after the father comes up with a totally unethical way to kill the killer. _

A laugh came out of a room at the end of the hall, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Gotcha Alec," I smirked. I crept along the hall, wincing at every noisy floorboard. Taking hold of the tarnished brass handle, I whipped the door open.

"Found you," I yelled. As I took a closer look around the small room, however, I saw only peeling wallpaper and dust mites. The room had an unnatural smell to it, like a mix between a pine tree and fresh snow. One piece of furniture occupied the space, a leather wing backed chair. It faced the far wall of the room, looking out a window that had a view of the untended garden.

_Geez, how stupid does he think I am!_

"Oh where could little Alec be," I said in a sarcastic voice. I walked over to the chair and spun it around.

_What?!_

The chair was empty. Alec was no where to be seen, yet I knew that the laughter came from the room.

_Where is he?!_

Sighing, I turned to the window.

_It's too stuffy in here, I feel like I'm breathing in dust._

Grabbing the bottom of the window, I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

_Dang window! It won't open. I hate this, the house is so old that even the windows won't work, how on earth am I expected to live here until I'm 18?!_

After shoving on the window for 5 minutes, I gave up, leaning against the sill.

_Just have to get dad or Alec up here to fix it. Speaking of which, I still haven't found him, where is that boy?!_

A smooth laugh rang through the room. I would be exaggerating if I said the voice was a foot away from me. It was more like an inch. Cold air blew on the back of my neck, making me shiver.

"Hey there," said the velvet like voice.

_That's not Alec or Dad, but it's definitely a guy's voice. Who the heck is behind me?!_

"Jane, Honey where are you," my mother called. A gust of wind flew past me. Spinning on my heel, I stared at where I had heard the voice of the mysterious man. No one was there, but somehow, when I turned back, the window was open.

_What is wrong with this house?!_

I stared at the window, looking for any sign of how it could have opened. It looked like it was forced open from the dents in the bottom of the window.

_I know I didn't do that._

"Jane, ah there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Could you help me clean up downstairs? I want the house to look nice for when the family comes to see the house on Friday." My mom was standing in the doorway of the room. Everyone says Alec and I look just like her, but I don't see it. She has light blonde hair that curls naturally while Alec and I have dirty blonde hair that is as straight as a board. Also she has tan skin, while ours is a pale white. Her eyes are a deep emerald green while Alec's and mine are a bluish-brown. The biggest difference however is our body shapes. She is tall and curvy, while I am short and shaped like a box. Alec, being a boy, didn't have to worry about having curves or not, but I on the other hand, was taunted for my looks. Alec and my other friends tell me to ignore the kids making fun of me, but it's easier said then done. Alec was my twin and best friend. The only difference between us is he is far more playful. We were decent children, did what our mother told us, but still misbehaved from a time or two. That's one of the reasons we moved, we played a major prank at my old school and they weren't too happy. We were expelled from the only school in a 30 mile radius, so we had to move, bringing us to this creepy mansion that my mom fell in love with. Now she was having every aunt, uncle, cousin, grandparent, and great grandparent come to the house on Friday. That equaled up to 17 cousins, 5 aunts, 6 uncles, 4 grandparents, and 3 great grandparents, total 35 family members in one big reunion.

_I love my mom but sometimes she gets a little carried away when it comes to parties._

"Well, can you help me, or are you too busy daydreaming again?" She looked at me with a loving smile on her face. That's one thing we both do, stare of into space, thinking about the questions that bother the minds of every living being on this earth. Also, she usually agreed with us, like with the prank that got us expelled; she thought the principle deserved having his car painted hot pink. When he called her into his office, she told him that we were just expressing our artistic abilities.

_Artistic abilities, that's a joke, I don't have an artistic bone in my body!_

"Jane, you're daydreaming again!"

"Huh, oh right! Sorry, and sure I help, but first have you seen Alec?"

"Alec? Honey Alec left with your father hours ago to buy stuff to improve the house, I thought you knew that. I told him to tell you." By the time she stopped talking, my eye was twitching and my hands were clenched into fists.

_That rotten little stinker, he told me that he took my picture of Cedric Diggory and if I ever wanted to see it again, I had to try and find him, I wasted two hours trying to find that twerp, I could've spent that time arranging my room so it looked decent on Friday! When I see him that boy will wish he was never born!_

"Ok, I can tell by the look on your face that he didn't. What did he do this time?"

"He told me he stole my Cedric Diggory poster and if I wanted it back I would have to find where he was hiding, I have spent two hours of my valuable time trying to find him!" That was one thing that made people think Alec and I were so confusing. We pick on each other constantly yet no matter how bad the pranks we pull, the next day we laugh about it. My family is very close; I could name the favorite color and animal of every one of my cousins. That is one reason that made moving to this house so hard. Before the move we all lived in one town together, but now my family was a good 40 miles away. We were having everyone come this Friday because we always had dinner together that day when we used to live in Arizona.

"That boy, he never fails to amaze me. Any how you need to come help me clean up, so downstairs." I followed my mom out the door. We were back in the hall with all the pictures of unnaturally pretty people with following eyes.

"Mom, are we going to take down these pictures, they are really creepy." The one picture on the end had a guy with blonde hair and black eyes. He had a confident looking smirk that gave off a violent air. A shiver went down my spine, for some reason I felt like the mysterious man in the picture wasn't human.

"Jane, these, how does that sound?" pictures are of the previous owners of this house therefore they are a part of the house, meaning they will stay on these walls. Once were settled in, we can get a picture of our family put up there

"You mean that this picture right here is the guy who disappeared in the middle of the night in 1812? He looks kinda weird, don't you think?" She studied the picture for a minute before looking at me over her shoulder.

"Well if you ask me I'd say he's pretty cute."

_Ewwww, I don't need to hear my mom hitting on a guy, much less a dead one!_

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, mom that's gross the guy is dead, why are you hitting on him, that is so gross!" She laughed and continued walking down the hall till she reached the stairs leading to the kitchen downstairs.

"Come on, we have to start cleaning, you father wants the kitchen to be cleaned first so that when he gets back, he can remove the fridge, stove and table, were going to repaint the walls. We decided on a deep red, what do you think?"

"That will look really nice, especially with the mahogany table." I imagined how the room would look; silver stove and fridge, mahogany table and chairs, and cherry wood cabinets. The counter tops were a hard marble, topping of the elegant look.

"Yes we thought so to!" She smiled at me and started to descend down the stairs. I took one look back at the picture of the mysterious mans picture.

_Speaking of mysterious men, did I imagine that guy's voice? I wonder, did the owner ever leave?_

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, if you like Maximum Ride, check out my other story! (Check the top for the title or just visit my fanfiction page!) If you have any stories you love and think are really good, let me know!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I am really sorry I took so long to get this out, don't hate me! I have just been really busy, this is my freshmen year in school, its going by a lot faster then expected and I'm having a little trouble keeping up, but just a little. Any way, now I am back, Hooray, yes i know, i am weird. Hahahaha oh well, no one really reads this anyway, if you do great. Know that i am writing this at 11 o'clock at night! Yippee, sorry i get slaphappy at night so here is your story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

"Babe, could you pass me the disinfecting spray?"

"Yeah, hold on," I grabbed the bottle, tossing it to my mom. She caught it and started to do a little victory dance.

"Ten points for mom, what an awesome catch! The crowd goes wild," she whisper-screams. Laughing, i started to cheer.

"Woo hoo, go super mom!" She laughs.

"Super mom, i think i quite like that!" I giggle, shaking my head. "What, your the one who came up with it, don't you like it?"

"It's just that when I think super mom, it reminds me of those super heroes who think it is flattering to wear the spandex," I chuckle.

"............. Ugh, disturbing image, I have not seen spandex for a while, last time was a David Bowe concert I believe." She stared at the wall, reminiscing. "I was still dating the guitar player back then."

"You dated a famous guitar player?!" She just smirked.

"That counts as a really," she joked. I grumbled, upset that I fell right into her trap. We had this thing in our family called 'really's. You tried to make someone believe a totally bogus story, and if they did, you got a really. It was usually hard to catch one another in the family, everyone slept with one eye open when it came to our little game.

"Your getting too good at that mom," I pout.

"Oh my dear, it's not that, you just need more practice, your getting rusty." I sighed.

"I guess. Maybe I should just stop trusting you guys all together, I mean first there was Alec's stupid little trick, then this. I am going to have trouble trusting anyone in this family from now on." My mom's smile was quickly replaced by a look of guilt.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to upset you, don't stop trusting me, please!"

".................... That counts as a really." She gasped.

"That wasn't fair, you had me worried." I giggled.

"All is fair in love and war!" She smirked evilly.

"Is that so, then I guess it's fair for me to do this," she grabbed a squirt bottle of the counter and sprayed me down with water. I gasped.

"Oh your so in for it now!" I grabbed the hose from the sink and sprayed her in the face. She laughed.

"Bring it on little girly!"

We continued our water fight until dad and Alec came home. We finished cleaning up the kitchen and started to paint the walls. That turned into a mess, resolving in paint covering not only the walls but the four of us as well. After getting a picture or two for memories sake, we finished the last wall and put a fan on to speed up the drying process. After everyone had taken a shower and changed out of their paint-covered clothes, we went into the living room, the only room that was completely finished, and watched a movie. My dad had ordered two large cheese pizzas and we spent the rest of the night laughing. When I lay in bed that night, I felt like living in this new house wouldn't be so bad, I would always have my family here to make it better. Maybe this move wasn't that bad. That night i fell asleep with a smile gracing my lips.

Friday

"Hey Janie! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up! Janie I said wake-"

"I heard you the first time Lily! Wait. LILY!? What are you doing here, oh my god, I've missed you so much!" I hugged my cousins thin shoulders.

"Hahaha my mom and I came early to help set up, this is going to be so much fun, the first big dinner at your new home, I'm so excited."

"Oh I know, me to, I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Me neither, we had to skip last weeks Friday dinner because you guys were still moving, I have not seen Danny or Nick for two weeks!"

"Oh I miss them, I can't wait 'till we kick their butts in volleyball again!"

"Me either, I've even been practicing my spike, they are so going down!"

"I hope you girls are ready to lose, the guys are gonna win this week."

"Yeah right Al, we all know that's not true!"

"keep telling yourself that! Anyways, mom says chocolate chip pancakes are waiting downstairs for us. She and Aunt Marsha had to get some more soda for this afternoon." I nodded.

"Ok thanks Al," he nods before walking out of my room. "You go ahead Lil, I have to get changed out of my pj's then I'll be down."

"Ok, but you'd better hurry, I'm not sure how many pancakes will be left when you get there." She giggled as she ran out of my room. Throwing off my covers, I walked over to the closet. I grabbed out a pair of skinny jeans and a grey Aeropostle shirt. I also grabbed a black bra and matching underwear from the drawer built into the wall. I went into the bathroom and started to change. I was only in my jeans and bra when I heard a deep chuckle from behind me.

"Not very curvy are you." Looking in the mirror, I could see the man from the portrait standing behind me. Shrieking, grabbed a nearby vase. Spinning, I threw it at him. Somehow it didn't hurt him, it just shattered as it collided with his chest. "Now now, that's not very nice," he growled, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back, bumping into the counter. He continued to walk forward, not even bothering to avoid the broken ceramic scattered across the floor. I was surprised it didn't cut him, he was barefoot after all. He was only wearing a pair of tight jeans and a fitting white shirt. I could see his muscles through the thin fabric, I had no doubt in my mind that he could easily hurt me no matter how hard I struggled. He was about an inch away from me when a knock broke my gaze from him.

"Janie, is everything ok? We heard something break." The man turned to look back at me.

"Tell them nothing, or else." With that said, he disappeared, the only evidence of his escape was the now open window with a shattered lock hanging off the top.

"Janie?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine Lil, just broke a vase is all," I said, quickly coming up with a believable lie.

"Ok, I'll go get a broom and dust pan."

"Alright, thanks Lil." With a shaking hand, I reached for my shirt, pulling it over my head. Being careful to step around the shards scattered across the floor, I opened the door and walked into the hall. Lil walked back up the stairs with a little blue dust pan and broom in hand.

"You go eat, I'll take care of it Lil." She nodded, flashing me a smile before hurrying down the staircase once more. Turning to the room, I slowly started to sweep up the little bits of porcelain. Every few seconds I would look around the room, checking to make sure the man wasn't back. I was still shaking from the encounter. My mind was trying to rationalize with me, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't deny the fact that the man wasn't a figment of my imagination or a ghost. The broken vase was proof of that. It would have gone straight through had he been fake or already deceased.

"Jane, come on, the pancakes are getting cold!"

"A-alright, I'm coming," I yelled back to Alec. Quickly disposing of the white shards, I rushed down the stairs. The kitchen was now fully set up, looking perfect with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes as a cherry on top.

"Well, are you just going to stare? Sit, eat," Lily ordered. I nodded, taking a seat next to her and starting to eat my food.

"Are you ok Jane? You seem a little tense," Alec asked. I raised my head.

"Do I? Well I'm p-perfectly fine." They weren't going to believe it, I just knew.

"............... Right, you sound p-perfectly fine. Whats up?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I said with a little to much force. Alec and Lily shared a glance.

"Alright," Alec said, sounding slightly hurt. I sighed.

"Look guys, I'm just tired, moving in has taken it's toll on me, give me an hour or two and I'll be just fine." They nodded. The kitchen stayed silent for the rest of breakfast. Every once and awhile Lily and Alec would look at me before sharing a quick glance. I sighed, they weren't going to stop, no matter how many times I insist I'm fine.

"Were back! You sleepy heads better be up and moving!" Mom and Aunt Marsha walked into the kitchen carrying a few bags. Mom looked at Alec and I before furrowing her brow.

"Is everything ok?" Alec looked at me before answering.

"I don't know, is it Jane?" I sighed.

"Yeah, were fine, I just had an accident, I broke that vase that was in the upstairs bathroom. I'm sorry." She looked shocked.

"Oh honey, that's ok, accidents happen. You guys had me worried for a second there, I thought there was something seriously wrong." I put on the best fake smile I could pull.

"Nope, were all good here." Everyone relaxed at the smile, everyone but Alec. He was looking at me incredulously.

"Well now that that's sorted out, we need to start setting up tables and chairs." We nodded, finishing breakfast and cleaning our dishes.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab my Ipod," I said, racing up the stairs. I walked into my room and scooped my Ipod off of the night stand. A knock on the door caught my attention. It was Alec.

"Ok spill. What's going on."

"I have no idea what your talking about." He grumbled.

"Jane, were twins, I can practically read your mind just by looking at your facial expressions. Somethings bothering you, why wont you tell me?"

"Alec, nothing is wrong, I'm just tired is all, I told you." He growled.

"Why are you lying, you know you can trust me with anything! What are you trying to hide!?" He had raised his voice. I started to get nervous, he was talking loud enough for mom and the others to hear.

"Jane, Alec, is everything ok?" I jerked my head to the door.

"Yeah mom, just fine," I called. In a quieter voice I said to Alec, "I'll tell you later, just don't say anything to anyone else for now, ok?" He nodded, looking curious. Putting in my headphones, I opened the door and walked back downstairs. I couldn't hear him, but I knew Alec was following close on my heels. When I reached the kitchen Lily grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the door.

"Come on Janie, we have to set up the volleyball net!" I just giggled and followed her to look for the perfect place to set up our court.

Alec and I didn't speak to each other for the rest of the morning. We were either busy or in the company of other people. He would give me glances while we were near each other and each time I would shake my head, sending him the universal sign for 'not yet'. He would just nod and get back to work. Luckily no one noticed our little exchanges. Even when family started to arrive, we were too busy to talk. I was almost thankful for the stalling. The mans words about not telling anyone were still ringing in my ears. For some reason, I really didn't feel like disobeying them was a good idea. It wasn't until two hours into the party that I was dragged off to the study.

"Ok, no one is here. Now talk. What is going on?" I sighed.

"Promise me you wont tell anyone?" He nodded. "Scout's honor?" He raised his right hand as if he were reciting it. "Pinky swear?" He grumbled.

"Jane, I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed." I let out a deep breath.

"Cross your heart, hope to-"

"Jane!"

"Alright alright. This morning when I was getting dressed in the bathroom, I saw a man in the room. He scared me so I grabbed the vase and threw it at him, but it just shattered when it hit him. It had no effect. He just got angry. If Lily hadn't knocked on the door, I have no doubt in my mind that he would have hurt me. It scary though, he looks exactly like the guy from the portrait, you know the one who disappeared in 1812. Oh and yesterday, while you and dad were at the store, I heard a laugh coming from the room at the end of the hall. I thought it was you but when I went in there, it was empty. I was trying to open the window in there, but it wouldn't budge. Then I heard a voice from behind me. Mom came in before I could turn to look, but when I turned back to the window, It was open. Their were dents at the bottom, they were shaped like fingers. If you go look at the bathroom, you can see the window in there has it's lock shattered." He stared at me for a minute.

"Stay here," he said, walking out of the study. I didn't know what he was doing but I stayed like he asked. When he returned, his eyes were wide. "That lock, it was torn off it's nails. Why the hell didn't you call me when he was in that bathroom. He could have hurt you!" I cringed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you or Lily to get hurt. Not to mention I was scared stiff. I don't think I would've been able to yell even if I tried." His eyes softened. He walked over and gathered me in a hug.

"I'm just glad your ok. Next time you see him, you call me, got that?" I nodded.

"Thanks Alec, your the best brother a girl could have," I whispered. He chuckled.

"You got that right! Hahaha we better get back to the party, I believe the volleyball game will be starting soon." I nodded, following him out of the study.

"There you guys are, come on, dinner has already started. As soon as were finished, the volleyball game is gonna start."

"Oh shit, did we miss the prayer?" Lily shook her head.

"Not yet, everyone is still getting their food, so you guys have got to hurry!" We nodded, rushing out the glass doors leading to the large patio. Alec and I grabbed some plates and loaded them up with food before grabbing two chairs in the shade of the weeping willow tree.

"Alright everyone, take a seat and fold your hands." Everyone found a chair and did as they were told. "Dear lord, we want to thank you for this food we are about to receive. We also want to thank you for helping Diane through pregnancy and giving us the adorable little angel, Andrew. We ask that you bless this food we are going to eat, and keep our family in good health. Amen." A chorus of amens followed like an echo.

"Lets eat!" Everyone started to eat and talk with the people at their table. Sitting at my table were Alec, Lily, Jenna, her little sister Ashley, and Peter. The whole dinner conversation was about who would kick who's butt in volleyball.

"You better hurry up and eat Peter, I can't wait to beat you guys for the second time in a row!" He laughed.

"Like you would be that lucky! We guys are so going to win!"

"Now way!"

"Yes way!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is," Danny said, coming up behind me. I jumped out of my seat and gave him a big hug.

"Danny, I missed you!" He laughed.

"You know, sucking up isn't going to make me go easy on you guys like last time." I pretended to be shocked.

"You were pretending? I can't believe it, you guys played like you do every week, have you always been pretending?" Lily giggled.

"Hahaha, we'll wait to see who is laughing when we start the game!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hey guys, were starting the volleyball game," Jenna yelled so everyone heard. The kids all jumped up, running to get to the court in the middle of the yard. The older kids formed two teams, girls vs. boys. There were 9 girls and 8 boys. The little kids were sitting around the court, eagerly waiting for the game to start. Alec passed the ball to me.

"Ladies first," he said mockingly. I mimicked him before serving the ball clear over the net. Nick jumped up and set it.

"Got it!" Lily jumped up, spiking the ball back. It hit the ground on the boys side.

"Yeah! Way to go Lil!" The little girls were cheering us on while the little boys were shouting at the guys for letting girls beat them.

"Better be ready girls, you wont stay ahead for long!" Peter served the ball overhand, making it fly.

"That's yours Rachel!" She nodded, bumping the ball up. It needed a little helping hand, so Tonya set it over the net. Tyler laughed.

"Not gonna get away with it that easy," he yelled, bumping it back over. I dove for the ball, but regrettably I missed it. The boys cheered while the girls were telling me it was ok that I missed the ball.

"Don't get too confident boys, were still gonna win!" I grinned, getting ready for the next serve.

The ball traveled back over.

"Got it!" I set it over to Alec, who bumped it over into the nearby trees. "Hahaha out! Our serve!" I laughed, running over to where the ball flew into the trees. Walking into the bushes, I stopped, peering around for the ball. It was no where in sight. Sighing, I walked in farther. By now I couldn't see the house.

"Where is that damn ball?" I grumbled to myself.

"Looking for this?" I spun around, gasping. There stood portrait man, the volleyball in hand. I gulped.

"W-what do you want?" He chuckled.

"I do believe I told you not to tell anyone about our little encounter. Care to explain to me why you told your brother?" I stayed silent. The corner of his mouth slid down. "I don't like it when people ignore my orders 'Janie'," he said, sneering at my nickname.

"Y-you better leave me alone, I-i will call to my family, they will hear me!" He growled.

"That's the problem with you impudent little humans, you believe that with greater numbers you can hurt my kind. Your first mistake. Your second is dragging the people you love into your problems. You creatures are so selfish, willing to throw the people who love you under the bus to save your own ass. Do you really want to call your family? I'll just hurt them." I paused.

'_I'm just glad your ok. Next time you see him, you call me, got that?' _Alec's words rang like a bell in my head.

"If I call them, it's not because I'm trying to save my ass, It's because I made a promise," I said before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

"Your funeral," he said before everything went dark.

"Jane, Jane wake up, please, please wake up!" My eyes fluttered open. Alec was running, carrying me bridal style.

"Alec, he came back, we need to warn the family." He nodded.

"I know, your were in here pretty far, everyone heard you scream, I had to come up with an excuse to come alone, if they ask, you hit your head on a rock and freaked when you saw the blood." I nodded.

"What if the man is there?"

"We tell them the truth," he said. I realized he was still carrying me.

"I can run, you can put me down." He looked unsure. "What?"

"Do you happen to feel the huge bump on the side of your face that's bleeding? 'Cause it's there, in case you have not noticed yet." I reached up and felt the side of my head. He was right.

"..... Ow," I said, sounding surprised.

"Haha yeah, ow is right. You sure you want me to put you down?" I nodded, despite the quickly growing headache. He set me on the ground, holding my arm until I was sure the world wasn't spinning. He eyed me warily. "Come on, lets go see if everyone else is okay." I started running after him. When we broke through the tree line, I couldn't see anything at first because the sun had blinded me, the forest was surprisingly dark. Apparently Alec was having the same problem because he was shielding his eyes and squinting. I walked forward, despite my lack of sight. Mental hint, don't walk blind, it's not smart. I had tripped over something and now had a mouthful of dirt.

"What the heck did I... trip... o-over, OH MY GOD!!!!" I shrank back from Lily's body, which was lying crumpled on the ground.

"Lil?" No response. "Lily?" Nothing but quiet. "LILY!?" I gripped her shoulders, gently shaking her.

"J-jane," I looked up at Alec, who was looking around the yard. Taking my eyes off Lily, I followed his example. I didn't know whether I should scream in rage, shake in fear, or sob in distress.

My families' bodies were strewn across the lawn, none of them moving.

The man was standing on the patio, my mom in his arms. His lips were at her neck. From this distance I thought he was kissing her, but when he pulled away, I could see blood dripping from her neck and his lips. He looked over at Alec and I, smirked evilly, and threw my mother to the bottom of the patio stairs. She was limp.

"W-what kind of monster are you?!" He laughed darkly.

"The kind that Hell itself rejected my dear." In seconds, he was behind Alec. I dove towards them as his hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

_**Crack**_

Alec's eyes widened. His neck was jutting out wrong, snapped off of the spine. He looked at me with frightened eyes before crumpling to the ground.

"Ah, I just love that sound," The man cheered loudly. I was gasping, my hands fluttering over Alec, trying to find something to do that would help him, but even I knew it was too late. "You see my dear, this is what happens when you get my kind angry, but I'm not done yet, oh no. This is only the half of it. Now we make sure you can't escape from the fact that your family is dead, all because you screamed." Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me to my feet, which collapsed from beneath me immediately. Laughing, he placed his mouth at my throat. I felt a sting before flames engulfed my neck. I screamed, writhing as he dropped me to the ground. I stared up at him through teary eyes, watching as he walked away. "Nice to meet you 'Janie'!" I was left to die in the fire.

I wish could say that unconsciousness blessed me, but it didn't. For two days I had been burning, feeling like I was a witch in the Salem witch trials. I was dropped in the worst position possible, it was made so that I could see Alec's glazed over eyes. It hurt to move, but I forced my hand to take hold of his. I was silently praying for death to come quickly.

I don't know what time of night it was that I first heard the voices, but I knew I wasn't imagining them. My hearing was sharper then normal, I could make out their words.

"Damn, I thought we took care of Viktor already. Call Aro and tell him we need to hunt down his old friend."

"Oh that will be a fun conversation."

"Just do it."

"Yeah yeah, whatev-"

"Wait, be quiet for a second." They stopped talking.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, it is. Someone is still alive." I heard footsteps moving around on the soft grass. The noise came to a halt five feet to my left.

"Hey, I found her," he called. The other set of footsteps quickly came to a halt near me as well.

"Shit, he bit her," he said, "great, now we are going to have to babysit a new born." The other voice sighed. A vibration silenced them both. The phone was flipped open.

"Hello? Yes, sir........... we have one new born, the rest are dead...... yes.... yes... alright." He turned to his partner. "Grab her, Aro wants to see her." He brought the phone back to his ear. "Yes sir, were grabbing her now." Arms wrapped under my knees and lower waist. The feeling of grass disappeared, signaling that I had been picked up.

"Hey, help me get her hand of this corpse. She wont let the boy's hand go." I felt fingers prying at my grip around Alec's wrist, but I refused to let go. There was a growl.

"Chop the things hand off if she wont let it go."

"No," I hissed. It was silent. "I'm..... not letting........ Alec.. go!" A voice could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Uh, yes yes I'm here..... Sir the girl is awake........ yes, she is responding to us. She says she won't let the corpse go."

I was mildly surprised to find that my fingers were cool, as well as my toes. Unfortunately my chest was getting warmer.

"Aro, she is in the last stage of transformation, I think were just going to wait till it's through then take her hunting while were still here..... yes sir, I'll bring her as soon as were done. Alright, we will see you in a few days." The man hung up the phone.

The temporary distraction was nice, but now I had nothing to concentrate on but the pain, the agonizing pain. My arms and legs were cold, but my heart was burning. I felt like a jack hammer was beating in my chest. Slowly, the rest of my body cooled off, and just as slowly, the warmth in my chest grew to an unbearable temperature.

"I'm surprised she isn't screaming, she must have been awake this whole time." I ignored the comment, concentrating on getting rid of the pain. It wasn't working. Then my heart thudded awkwardly, almost like missing a step to an important dance. It couldn't stop fumbling. Finally it fell with one last thud. I opened my eyes. My throat hurt, bad.

"I'm thirsty," I whispered. I could feel a weird beating run through my hand. It was coming from Alec. I didn't realize what I was doing, I acted on impulse. It wasn't until Alec started to whimper that i looked at what was happening. My mouth was clamped to his wrist, a fluid flowing down my throat.

"Oh shit, the boy is still alive, get her off, Aro will want him to." I didn't need the assistance to remove myself from him though. I had already released him, kicking myself out of the guys arms and backed away. I was staring at my hands in disgust, Alec's blood was smeared all over them. I was just like the creature who murdered my family. I was a monster.

**All done, hope you liked it. Please R&R! Constructive critisim accepted!**

**Love,**

**Nettie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is my next chapter, obviously. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters affiliated with it.**

It wasn't until I got off the plane that I took in my surroundings. We landed on a small flight strip outside what looked to be a city surrounded by a tall wall. Waiting by the plane were to long black stretch limos. Stepping off the stairs, the men from before led me to one of cars. I watched as they carefully placed Alec in the other. I tried to follow him, but one of the men gripped my shoulder.

"Let me go, I have to stay with him!"

"He still has blood running through his veins, if you get in that car, you're brother will be sucked dry just so you can quench your thirst. You need to stay away from him right now."

"But....."

"Please, we don't want to risk your brother's life," the other man said, looking at me with a sincere face. Taking one more look at Alec, I slipped onto the seat of my car. One man, the one with the sincere face, slid in after me. The other one walked over to Alec's car and got in the front seat.

"Will he be ok? My brother?"

"Yes my dear, he will be just fine. Driver, go." Nodding the driver pulled off the landing strip, heading towards the city.

"Where am I being taken?" The city was growing closer and closer.

"We are going to Volterra. A good friend of mine lives there. His name is Aro and he wants to help your brother and you."

"Will he make Alec better?"

"Oh my dear, you did that already," he said, looking at me with a smile.

"What do you mean? All I did was hurt him and push his chances of survival off a cliff."

"No no no, sweetheart you saved him. He would've died if you didn't do what you did!"

"But... I hurt him."

"Well... yes, the transformation does hurt, I'm sure you already know that, but don't you feel great right now. Physically, don't you feel stronger?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you see darling, if you didn't do what you did, he wouldn't be alive right now!"

"I understand that, but-"

"But what my dear? You've saved him by doing what you did."

"I know, but what exactly did I do to him that could've possibly saved him from that injury?"

"...... uh well, Aro asked me to keep that a secret, he wants to tell you that himself."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, no more buts, were almost there. Everything will be made clear soon." I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed a finger over my lips. "Shh enough questions, I promise, you will get them answered when the the time is right." Nodding, I looked down at my feet. I could feel the man looking at me curiously. "So, what is your name?"

"I'm Jane."

"Oh Jane, I love that name, so original yet it fits you perfectly! Your mother and father must have been brilliant to have called you that."

"Yeah..... they were the best parents a girl could hope for. Now they're gone." Pulling up my knees, I wrapped myself into a ball.

"There there Jane. You still have... um... Alec, was it?" I nodded. "Well yes, you still have Alec and now you have me. Oh and Aro will be just like a father to you, he loves kids."

"Thank you um I'm sorry I don't know your name," I said quietly.

"Ah how rude of me, I am Francis, Francis Alregard."

"Well, thanks Francis."

"Not a problem, anytime you need to talk, I'll be the ear to listen and shoulder to cry on." Nodding, I turn to look back out the window. The buildings that now towered around us were close together and tall. The streets we took were empty, not a person in sight. "Beautiful isn't it. I just love this city. Francis was looking out the window over my shoulder. Bringing up his hand, he pointed at something outside. "Ooh, see that tower, it's one of my favorite landmarks. It's called the Neranda, after Augustine Neranda, the architect. He was a genius when it came to buildings. He also built the building we are heading to right now. I feel honored just to stand under a roof he built. Speaking of which, here we are." We pulled up to a Gothic style building, two people standing in front. Opening my door, the driver helped me out of the car. "Welcome to your new home Jane," Francis said.

"Hello Jane, I am Andrea and this is Richard. We have been asked to escort you to Aro. Francis, Aro wishes for you to bring her brother to one of the spare rooms."

"Of course, I have the perfect one picked out. 2nd best in the whole place."

"2nd best? Why 2nd best," I asked.

"Why? So you get the very best Jane, a young girl like you deserves a lovely room, don't you agree Andrea?"

"Of course! Don't worry Jane. Francis, Richard and I will make sure you and your brother get well taken care of."

"Thank you," I whisper.

"She is a little quiet, don't you think?"

"Well, that's expected Richard, after that experience you would be to."

"Yes, I guess your right Andrea. Forgive me Jane, I spoke out of line."

"It's ok, Your right, I'm being quiet right now. I just need a little time."

"We know dear, you can take all the time you need. We're not going anywhere, I promise," Francis said. Nodding, I give them a weak smile.

"Well, are you ready to go meet Aro now? I'm sure you will love him," Andrea said cheerfully.

"Ok. Francis, take good care of Alec for me, will you?"

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks. Alright lets go." Following Andrea and Richard, we walked through the double glass doors into a large lobby with marble floors and a huge chandelier. Turning right, Richard pressed a button to call the elevator. When the doors opened, we stepped in and Andrea pressed a button with the number 11 on it. I watched as the numbers counted up. When the doors opened, we walked into a small receptionist area. A lady with creamy brown skin and chocolate colored eyes was sitting behind a mahogany desk, typing on a computer.

"Hello Sherri," Andrea said.

"Why hello Mrs. Andrea. Who is this lovely young lady with you?"

"This is Jane. Her brother and her are those two children we told you about."

"Ah yes, its a pleasure to meet you Jane." She held out her hand, but I couldn't bring myself to take it. Ever since I walked into the reception area, my throat was burning. The last time my throat burned like this, I had hurt Alec, I couldn't hurt the young woman in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude ma'am, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you." A look of understanding flashed through Sherri's eyes.

"It's quite alright dear. I understand, and thank you for caring about my safety." I nod before following Richard and Andrea out of the room.

"I'm terribly sorry Jane, I completely forgot about what pain that would put you through."

"It's ok Andrea. Don't worry about it." We continued to walk through different passages and hallways until we came to a huge wooden door.

"Here is our stop," Richard said. Pulling out a key, he slid it into the lock. A click sounded, the door swinging inward. "Ladies first."

"Thank you Richard," Andrea said, sweeping through the door with me following. I heard him close the door, another click showing that it locked. We came to another door, this one however had an electric lock that required a password to get in. Andrea sped her fingers over the board, pressing the numbers without falter. A little green light blinked before the door swung inward once again. "After you Jane." giving a quick nod, I walk through the doorway into a room unlike anything I have ever seen. The ceiling was shaped like a huge dome. Random windows of all different sizes littered the ceiling, showing little bits and pieces of the night sky. The walls were a deep gold and the floor was a black marble that finished off the slick look. At the far side of the room were 3 tall chairs. Each one held a man who looked extremely frail yet amazingly strong that I had trouble debating how old they were.

"Ah, you must be Jane! It is wonderful to meet you. I am Aro, and this is my home!"

"Hello Aro," I say quietly, "I want to thank you for helping Alec and I. It means a great deal to me."

"Oh not a problem my dear child, not a problem at all. How is you brother?"

"I don't really know, I have not seen him since I..... since I-"

"Since you saved him my dear, you did nothing wrong."

"But I hurt him."

"However Jane, once the transformation is complete he can't be hurt anymore."

"What is this transformation, I asked Francis and he said you wanted to tell me."

"Yes, I wanted to tell you personally. My dear, the vile creature you met at your house was named Viktor. He was once a very close friend of mine, however we had very different views. One day, he just up and disappeared. I have not seen or heard from him in a long time, not until your encounter with him. He has been traveling all over the world, trying to avoid being found. Unfortunately, the only way he was found was because we keep tabs on all the places we now he has been. We were on one of our rounds when we found you." I waited, wondering if he would say more. He didn't.

"Um... Aro, sir, I don't want to be rude, but you still have not told me what exactly I did to Alec."

"Well, you see my dear, when I said I hadn't seen Viktor in a long time, I mean a _long_ time. As in 300 to 400 years give or take."

"Y-you have b-been alive fo-for 300 t-to 400 years?!"

"Yes, I have, and I will be for many years to come. As will you and Alec."

"Wait, what?!"

"My dear, there is a secret to my immortality, obviously, but everyone believes we are simply mythical creatures."

"M-mythical creatures? W-what do you mean, you're a m-mummy or something?"

"Mummies aren't mythical number one dear, and number two, my unbeating heart is still in my chest."

"Unbeating? What, you don't have blood to pump?"

"No, I don't actually. That's why my kind relys on taking it from others, forcefully if needed."

"Take blood forcefully? What mythical creature... takes..... blood. Wait, do you mean vamp...vamp......vamp-"

"Yes dear we're vampires, and so are you."

"But that means... I killed Alec. Oh god I killed my own brother!" I wrapped my arms around my self, falling to my knees. A paper like hand was placed on my shoulder, courtesy of Aro.

"No Jane, Viktor killed Alec, you brought him back from the brink of death."

"I didn't save him, I killed him. He was still alive when I bit him, dear god I killed him! I'm a monster I killed my brother!"

"Jane, you didn't kill him," I recognized the voice as Richard.

"Yes I did! I killed him I killed him I killed him! I'm such a monster! He died because of me! I'm worse then Viktor, he told me not to scream but I did anyway. I condemned my whole family to death! God I'm a monstrosity. Hell itself is like an angel compared to me. What have I done, WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I turned my gaze to where the scream came from. It was Andrea, she was writhing on the floor, clawing at her head like there were bugs under her skin. Richard was at her side, trying to help her in any way he could.

"Jane, you must calm down. Your the one causing Andrea's pain." I stared at Aro in confusion.

"But I'm not doing anything, I'm no where near her!"

"Jane, your emotions cause physical reactions in people, if you get mad or upset, you hurt people."

"What?!" My voice cracked with hysteria. In response, Andrea screamed even louder, matching the same octave as my squeal. I gasped, trying to let relaxing thoughts flow through my mind. When Andrea stopped writhing, I gripped her in a hug.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-sorry," I sobbed. She looked dazed yet returned my hug anyways.

"It's ok dear, you didn't mean it. No one knew of your power."

"God I keep hurting the people I care about, I'm such a horrible monstrosity," I wailed, backing away from the people around me, all who had pity-filled eyes.

"Jane, no-" Richard said, taking a step towards me.

"STAY BACK! I will hurt you to."

"No, Jane you-"

"Just stay AWAY!" Turning, I ran to the door that we entered from.

"Jane! Wait!" I could hear Richard and Andrea following after me. Ignoring their calls, I continued down random hallways. Unfortunately, I didn't see Francis step into the hall until it was too late. I knocked into him and we both fell to the floor.

"Well Jane, what's with the hurry. Eager to see your new room?"

"Get away from me!" Jumping up, I forced myself around him and started running again.

"Wait, Jane whats going on!" Ignoring his yells, I continued on through the maze of halls. Finally, when there were no more halls to go down, I found the farthest room in the hall. Going to the darkest corner, I curled up and started to sob. I knew they were coming to find me, but I couldn't let them near me. Grabbing all of the furniture, I shoved it against the door. When every piece of furniture stood between me and the hall, I curled into a ball in my corner. A knock on the door let me know that my room had been found.

"Jane, let us in!"

"Go away!"

"Jane, sweetheart, please open the door," Andrea called.

"No, I can't hurt anyone while I'm in this room. This way you're all safe!"

"Jane, we can help you control your powers."

"I'll end up hurting you, all of you."

"No, not with the proper training. We can help you learn."

"I can't take that risk. I'm staying in here until I starve! The world doesn't deserve a monster like me!"

"Jane, please open the door."

"No!"

2 days later

Alec

I opened my eyes to a large room. The walls were a rich golden color, the bed I was lying on was made of a smooth fabric, silk I believe. The room was nicely furnished with expensive looking artifacts and paintings. As a matter of fact, it looked like everything in the room would at least have a $10,000 to $50,000 price range. I could tell that this wasn't the old mansion I was in before. It had all the necessities I would need to live off of. Nothing was missing. Nothing except my sister. I searched throughout the room but she was no where to be seen. Standing up, I walked to one of the two doors in the room. Opening it, I saw a huge bathroom with a shower big enough for 10 and a tub that could hold an elephant. Promising I would return to it later, I walked over to the other door. Just as I was about to open the door, the knob turned. A tall man walked in, a smile on his face when he saw me. Before he could say hello, I said the first thing on my mind.

"Jane? Where's Jane?"

"She is here, don't worry Alec."

"Can I see her?"

"Well, we have actually been waiting for you to wake up. Jane has convinced herself that she killed you. She has locked herself in a room and we can't get in."

"How long has she been in the room," I ask in alarm.

"About 2 days give or take."

"Take me to her, now." Nodding, he stands and leads me down a network of hallways. Finally we reached a hall where three people were standing near a door at the far end, calling into the room.

"Francis, Richard, Andrea, Alec has woken up."

"Oh thank the lord! Jane honey, do you hear that, Alec is ok," a girl who I imagined to be Andrea called through the door.

"Do you mind?" They shook their heads, stepping back from the door. "Janie? You in there?"

"...Alec?"

"Yeah Janie, the one and only. Open the door, I need a hug from my sis!" I could hear things being pushed and moved. The door was flung open and Jane flew into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Alec."

"For what?"

"It's my fault you are what you are right now."

"What, alive? Breathing?"

"A vampire."

"Wait, I'm a what?!"

"I'm so so sorry."

"I thought vampires were mythical creatures, not real you know?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"I mean really, a vampire, like fangs and-, wait, did you just say don't hate me?"

"Yes, please don't, I am so ashamed of what I did. I caused you so much pain."

"Janie? How could I hate you, you're my sister."

"I'm not your sister, I'm a monster."

"If your a monster, then I'm the devil himself."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know that I am more evil than you."

"Whats the worst you've done? Stolen my poster, play pranks on someone. Me? I tortured Andrea without even trying, I almost killed you, how can you possible forgive me?"

"I can forgive you because you're my sister, and I love you."

"Aw, sibling love is so cute," Francis sighed with a smile.

"Wow, you look different Janie, did you lose some weight?"

"No, does it look like I have?"

"Yeah, and it also looks like you got some curves, Ms. I'm-a-box!"

"Hey!"

"Haha, I love you lil' sis!"

"Were the same age!"

"Wow, you are a lot different around him," Richard said, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha I know right, she is always more comfortable and outgoing around family," I said.

"Aw, that's sweet!"

"What is going on?" I turned to see a man in a long black cloak staring at us.

"Aro," Jane said, looking slightly shocked. His gaze moved to her.

"Ah, Jane dear, you've exited that horrible room, and Alec, I see you've woken up as well. I assume your thirsty." Jane flinched when he said 'thirsty'. I didn't realize until now, but I was incredibly thirsty. It almost felt like I had swallowed liquid fire.

"Um, yeah, a bit." He gave an understanding smile.

"Well we have a new 'shipment' coming in right now, care to join us for a drink?"

"Yeah, sure... I guess?" He nodded and I started to walk after him. I stopped however when I felt Jane not following. "Are you coming Jane?"

"I... I can't, not again."

"Jane dear, we must to survive, trust me, they don't feel anything."

"Wait, they? You mean you take from live people?" He nodded. "Hold on, you can't just get blood from a blood drive or something?"

"My dear boy, you can't get that much blood from a drive with out people questioning what exactly it's being used for."

"So it's better for people to question where their missing loved ones are then it is for a blood drive to question why your taking large quantities of blood?"

"Alec, I don't expect you to understand right away, you're still young, but you must trust me when I say this is the only way."

"Well can't we survive off of animals or something?"

"I'm afraid not, you see a good friend of mine named Carlisle did that. He didn't survive long." For some reason I felt like he wasn't telling us the whole truth.

"So we have to kill to survive?"

"Regrettably yes. But we try to get the people on death row or dangerous convicts."

"...... So it's them or us?"

"That's the way life is my dear boy."

"You're sure they would die in a matter of days anyway?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, it's not like they deserve to live anyway, I mean they did kill people didn't they?"

"Yes, that's the only way people are put on death row here. Nothing else."

"...... Alright." He started to walk but once again, Jane didn't follow. "Jane, please. They would die soon anyway, it's pretty much mercy killing. I would rather have some cruel murder die then you." She was shaking.

"Alec, I can't. Not after last time."

"But Jane, these are deadly killers, not me. They would kill innocent people, which is something your against. You not wanting to do this is proof of that. We are vigilantes in a way. It's almost like our job to destroy these monsters!"

"Everyone deserves forgiveness Alec. If you can forgive me then why can't you forgive them?"

"I forgave you because you didn't do anything wrong! They murdered people Jane!"

"BUT I MURDERED YOU!" She screamed. I was staring at her in shock.

"J-jane, you didn't murder me."

"Yes I did, it was me that bit you, not Viktor, ME! I damned you to an eternal life of killing in order to survive!"

"Jane, it isn't your fault, you're a new born, you're control isn't rock solid," Francis said sympathetically.

"But I should have been able to stop myself from eating my own brother!" I cringed.

"Jane, don't worry about it."

"Alec, how can I not?!"

"Easy, forget about it, I already have."

"But-"

"No. You didn't mean to, it is not your fault so quit saying it is!" She just stared at me with wide eyes. "Now please, I wont let you die just because you refuse to take the life of someone who deserves to die anyway." This time when we walked, Jane came along. I followed Aro into a large circular room. It was gigantic. Jane didn't look too surprised so I assumed she had already been inside. Aro lead us to the back of the room where three large chairs sat. Two of them were already occupied. Aro took the last chair and the rest of us stood around them in a half-circle. We were quietly talking when a creak made us aware of the far door opening. I didn't even get a chance to see who walked in, my mind was too caught up in the sudden burning in my throat. I could barely hear Aro say hello and the door slam shut. Screams echoed throughout the room for the next few minutes. When I finally came back to my senses I looked down to see a little indian girl. I would say she was around the age of 5. She had a small trail of blood seeping out of a crescent-shaped mark on her neck. Jane had her mouth on the neck of an older indian boy, looking about 13. All I knew was that we were lied to, these were not murderers. They were the victims. We were the murderers.

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love**

**Nettie**


End file.
